Part Time Lover, Full Time Friend
by MiNoRiTy5472
Summary: Sirius/Remus.Slash.Harry is going through some things in Grimauld Place after Sirius's death, but what happens when he discovers an old pensive and dives into some secretive memories of Sirius and Remus Lupin? Will he be disgusted? Angry? Read to find out


**Author's Note: **I got this idea even before school ended, but I just haven't had time to write it up yet, until now! I hope you enjoy it, and this one will only be two chapters long, sorry! But there will be probably A LOT more Sirius/Remus fan fiction from me in the future!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine; they belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. The story, however, is mine.

**Chapter 1**

The house was quiet except for the muffled shuffling of boxes and the occasional _thump _of something dropping onto the floor upstairs.

Harry sat in the middle of the floor in one of the stuffy drawing rooms, cardboard boxes lined and stacked up around him, taking up the empty space left behind where furniture use to be. It was stifling hot inside Number 12 Grimauld Place on this summer's day, one month after the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts.

His T-shirt stuck to his chest with sweat and he had to keep wiping his forehead to keep his face dry. It also didn't help that he was cramped in between two enormous boxes filled to the brim with photo albums and other memoirs his late godfather had left behind.

He thought being back in this house would cause him pain, distress, and even worse grief than he could ever have imagined, being back where he had spent so much time with Sirius. But when he had stepped out of the fireplace and into the dark, basement kitchen, he felt instant relief instead of dread. As if a weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders when he came to face his fears, forcing them to be pushed to the back of his mind, away for him to keep there.

He had made his decision earlier in the week and confronted Mr. Weasley about it (since he was staying at The Burrow for the rest of the summer). He had been fine with it, until Harry told him he wanted to go alone. But after a brief talk with Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley agreed to let Harry go to Grimauld Place. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was almost out of her mind at the prospect of letting Harry out of her sight; but in the end, she finally agreed that, if it was what Harry wanted to do, then let him do it already and get it over with.

But just as a precaution, Mr. Weasley had given him a small bag of Floo powder if he needed to leave, and _only _in an emergency was he to use it. Harry knew he wouldn't need it, but took it all the same.

He fumbled in one the boxes and pulled out another photo album. The last few he had looked at had been taken of Sirius by, most likely, his parents, of when he was younger (and when they all probably got along). It had made Harry smile to see a baby Sirius, shining and laughing into the camera, his dark eyes bright with happiness.

But this album was different; it was very thick and had a red leather cover, and bound with a gold string. This didn't look like something Sirius's parents would have gone out and gotten (especially with the color combination). Harry opened it excitedly and started flipping through it, staring at picture after picture. Some of them were of his own father, grinning like an idiot, his hair a tousled mess. These pictures always made Harry's heart leap, wishing he could only dive headlong into them.

There were also pictures of Remus Lupin, Harry's former Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Lupin looked shy in most of the photos, but also relatively happy at the attention Sirius was obviously giving him. There were even some with Peter Petrigrew, the traitor, young and round-faced, smiling at the camera as well.

All of the pictures were moving of course, waving and smiling and laughing up at Harry, he didn't want it to end. But finally, there were no more pages, and Harry sat there staring at the book in his hands. Everyone had been so happy back then. No dark wizard to terrorize them all; not knowing that in due time, many of their lives would be taken.

Harry quickly pushed this thought away and set the red book beside him, away from the other ones.

He had been in the drawing room for over three hours, going through each and every box in there he had managed to find (in the room itself and around the house as well). But now that he was done, it was time to move on to another room. He picked up Sirius's photo album, carrying it under his arm, and made his way through the tangle of boxes and out into the hallway.

He had just left the room at the end of this hallway, to his left stood another staircase, one he had never been up before. He decided it was time to have a look.

He started up the staircase and immediately began to feel cooler, the heat of the day ebbing away. With every step, he could hear the stairs creak and moan under his feet, hoping it wouldn't give out on him halfway up. When he finally made it to the top, without injury, he looked around. It was very dark, almost so much that it was impossible to see where the walls were. He squinted, trying to make his eyes adjust to the gloom quicker.

Finally, he was able to make out a short hallway, doors lining either side of it. There were no candle brackets on the walls that he could see, and anyway he wasn't allowed to use magic so it wouldn't have made any difference if there were.

The first door he came to, he opened, but the room inside was completely empty, unless you count the multitudes of dust swirling around on the floor. The second room was empty as well, and Harry couldn't help but just about give up that there was anything in these rooms when he opened the third door, and finally found, not exactly what he had been looking for but, something.

It was only an old wardrobe, the wood chipping off in places, but Harry went into the room all the same. The room was slightly eerie, the empty walls staring down at him as he crossed the floor, making him shiver and goose bumps rise on his arms. When he reached the wardrobe though, he put his hands on the cool, brass handles, but suddenly stopped. What if there was something dangerous in here? Mr. Weasley wasn't coming to collect him until much later in the evening, and if something happened to him...

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. If there was something _that _dangerous, someone, especially Moody, would have noticed it when they were using this house for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

But what if something had come to live here after The Order had left?

But curiosity finally overtook him and he pulled the doors open. He flinched, expecting to be hit in the face by something, or swallowed whole by some kind of dark creature. But when he looked to see what was in there, after he'd made sure the coast was clear, the only thing he saw was something he'd only seen once before, and it definitely wasn't hidden away in an old wardrobe _here,_ at Grimauld Place.

It was a stone basin, identical to the one in Dumbledore's office, except for the strange markings along the outer rim, they were different. Harry stepped up to it and looked down into the swirling depths, neither liquid nor gas, his glasses slipping to the edge of his nose. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to touch it, but something stopped him.

He didn't know whose memories were in the pensive. And anyway, he had had too much experience with going into other people's memories without their permission. He flinched mentally at the thought of what had happened the year before in Snape's office.

There could be an assortment of Sirius's parents' memories, something Harry wasn't remotely interested in. Or they could be dark ones of Regulus, the former death eater, the better son in Sirius's parents' eyes. But then again…they could be Sirius's. Hidden away before he went off to the ministry some few months ago. So that if someone was to get into his mind, they wouldn't be able to find anything of use in there? Possibly.

The curiosity and wanting was almost overwhelming. He wanted to know what was in here, especially if it was his godfather's memories. He had known him for such a short time, had he really had enough time to get to know him? That was easy; no, he hadn't had enough time. If these were Sirius's memories, then it was a chance for Harry to learn more about his beloved godfather. And he just couldn't pass up that chance.

He set the photo album he was still holding, on the floor next to his feet and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned down until his nose touched the ghostly surface of the pensive. He tumbled through the familiar dark nothingness and suddenly landed in what he recognized as…the shrieking shack.

There was broken furniture everywhere, but it wasn't as dusty as the last time Harry had set foot into it. The bed was neatly made, with only one bedpost missing, and there were thick curtains over the windows instead of wooden planks boarding them up.

Harry suddenly jumped at the sound of voices behind him, he had forgotten for a moment that he was in a memory. And then he realized…it _must_ be Sirius's memory. A grin spread over his face as he turned around and saw four figures, two standing and two sitting. Harry recognized them instantly.

One of the sitting figures had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and was only wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants over his skinny hips. Remus Lupin had a cut over his left eye and a purple bruise forming on his chest. But other than that, he didn't have any more injuries that Harry could see. He didn't look as bad as Harry would have expected him to look after transforming, but then he remembered the others around him. Lupin's words suddenly came back to him, _"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals…under their influence, I became less dangerous…my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them." _

Sirius was sitting next to Remus, one of his arms wrapped firmly around Remus's shoulder. They were all obviously in 5th year or above, but they looked around the same age as when Harry had gone into Snape's memory the year before, so he was guessing they were 15. James and Peter were standing by them, it seemed, as Harry moved closer, that James was arguing with Sirius about something.

"You can't stay here with him, Madam Pomfrey'll be up here soon and if she sees you here you'll cause trouble for all of us," said James, frowning down at Sirius.

Sirius waved away his statement, "I told you, I won't be here long, just give me a sec, go on, don't worry about me." James sighed in defeat.

"Don't come crying to me when you get 10 hours of detention," James muttered under his breath as he turned, obviously annoyed, and started out the door, Peter following him nervously. Harry wanted to follow his father, but then remembered that this was Sirius's memory, and so impossible to follow where Sirius hadn't gone.

"You don't have to stay you know," said Remus, for a moment Harry thought he was talking to _him_, "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't, I just wanted to talk to you about something," he said. Harry moved closer again, waiting, along with Lupin, to hear what Sirius wanted to say.

"It can't wait?" said Lupin smiling slightly.

"Nope, it can't," Sirius smirked. Then, there was a pause, as Sirius seemed to think about how he wanted to word whatever he was going to say.

And finally, "I'm not going to beat around the bush on this one, only because I don't know how else to say it, but…I really like you Remus." Remus sucked in a quick breath and blushed.

"I know it may seem a little…uh, weird, but I just had to tell you," said Sirius looking nervous again (Harry had never seen Sirius look _this _uneasy before). Harry didn't see anything weird about this though, why would he need to stay behind to tell Remus _that_? Of course he liked him; they were best friends weren't they?

"I like you too, Sirius," said Remus quietly, looking down and pulling at a lose thread on his blanket.

"Really?" said Sirius, his face breaking into a grin again, the nervousness dissipating almost instantly. Remus nodded, his face flushed. Sirius tightened his grip on Remus's shoulder and leaned towards him. Harry watched intently, wondering what he was going to do.

He kissed Remus softly on the side of the head and nuzzled his face into the crook of Remus's neck. Harry stared. Now _this _was a little weird. Sirius brought his head up, and Remus laid his head against his shoulder. There was silence in the shack, even Harry didn't move, afraid to disturb them, even though he wasn't _really_ there (he just didn't seem to be able to grasp that concept). They sat quietly for another moment before Sirius spoke again, glancing down at the boy next to him.

"I bruised you, I'm sorry, I was only playing but I guess I hit you pretty hard, it's different being a dog, you know," Sirius put his skinny hand against the growing bruise on Remus's chest, just above his heart.

" 'Sokay, it doesn't hurt," said Remus, putting his pale hand over Sirius's. They looked at each other then, for a long moment, a blush began to creep up Remus's face again. But suddenly, Sirius realized that he had to get going, and jumped up.

"I've gotta get going, Madam Pomfrey'll be here any minute," Remus nodded and got up also. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he only reached out and embraced Sirius, rather awkwardly, and then Sirius was out the door.

_What was that all about? _Harry wondered incredulously. What had he just witnessed? But Harry wasn't given enough time to think about it fully, because when Sirius had left, the memory changed immediately, and Harry, not expecting it, found himself falling once again, and landing in a much different atmosphere.

He found himself in the midst of a crowded Hogwarts courtyard, chattering students surrounding him on all sides, but standing out the most were the two right infront of him.

They were older now; both built out a little more, Harry guessed they were in their 6th year. Remus was looking as pale as ever, with a bandage down his right cheek and dark shadows under his eyes. But he was handsomer also, his light brown hair falling gently into his eyes, and he was taller as well.

Sirius was even taller than Remus, but he hadn't changed much. He was still _very_ handsome, though his hair was longer now, nothing compared, of course, to how it was when Harry saw him after his escape from Azkaban.

James and Peter were nowhere to be seen (Harry was slightly disappointed). But this time, it was Lupin and Sirius who were arguing, trying to keep their voices in hissed whispers as more students crowded around them. Lupin looked unhappily up at Sirius, and Sirius, it seemed, was pleading with him.

"I don't know why you're so bothered about it, it was nothing at all! Just a friendly, normal, chat in the library," said Sirius. Remus's brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Sirius seemed to quail under the look Remus was giving him, even though he had a good 2 inches on him.

Harry couldn't even imagine what they could be talking about. A friendly chat? With whom? That made it sound like Remus was accusing Sirius of talking with someone he wasn't supposed to be talking with. Snape? No, impossible; Sirius would never had had even a slight "friendly" talk with Snape. Harry moved closer as Remus began to speak again.

"Well I don't understand why _you_ need to go around flirting up seventh year girls," Sirius frowned and opened his mouth, about to say something, but Remus had already turned round on his heel and was making his way through the crowd huffily, away from Sirius.

"Oh, blimey," said Sirius exasperatedly, running a hand through his ebony hair. He let out a long sigh and then began making his way after Remus, pushing aside people as he went, getting angry calls after him that he just ignored. Harry followed closely behind him, sliding smoothly around the disgruntled students and up the stairs into the castle. But suddenly, a call from behind them made Sirius whip around, his teeth gritted together and his eyes flashing.

"Oi, Black, you and your boyfriend have a tiff?" it was Snape. He sneered at Sirius, his greasy hair shining unpleasantly in the afternoon sun. Snape was surrounded by a group of other Slytherins, sniggering in approval at Snape's remark. Harry wished he was solid, then he could have slug him in an instant, wiping that stupid look off of his face.

"Piss off Snivellus," Sirius growled. Harry knew he wanted to take on Snape, and he usually would have, but he had more pressing matters to attend to…and Snape was also surrounded by four other guys who'd back him up, and Sirius wasn't stupid enough to try. Harry knew Snape would never have insulted Sirius without having a gang around him.

Harry hurried to catch up as Sirius started off again, his pace quickening until Harry had to practically run to keep up.

Sirius continued on down a long corridor, one Harry had been in multiple times for classes.

"Damn it," muttered Sirius, turning his head from side to side, looking through the windows in classroom doors. Harry continued along after him until finally, Sirius stopped suddenly infront of a closed classroom door. It was empty, as far as Harry could tell, there was no noise coming from inside. But Sirius opened the door all the same and stepped inside, closing it in just enough time for Harry to slip into the room after him.

Then, Harry saw Remus; sitting on the edge of a desk, his legs dangling off the side, and a book in his hands. Harry moved forward, leaving Sirius behind him, and saw that Remus's eyes weren't moving along the page, but staring blankly down at it. Then, a spot appeared on the page, and another, until, to Harry's horror, he realized…Lupin was crying. Silent tears were trailing down his face and slowly dripping into the book. Harry had _definitely _missed something that was going on.

"Remus…" Sirius said softly, moving forward to put a hand on his arm, Remus didn't flinch. He turned away, trying to hide his face, but Sirius wasn't fooled. He put his arms around Remus's shoulders and held him close as Remus shook with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Sirius's neck, "I feel l-like such an idiot, I can't help it when I think t-that I'm going to loose you to someone else, I just get so j-jealous." He wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius's shoulders and hugged him.

Sirius looked surprised, "Remus, how can you possibly think that? There's no reason to be jealous, no one can take your place," he said, pulling Remus closer, "I would never purposefully hurt you, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, for acting like…this," said Remus, slumping into Sirius and sighing. Sirius only chuckled softly and said, "but then I can hold you like this, you're so cute." _Cute?_ Did he just hear correctly? _This is weird, _thought Harry, _very weird._

Harry could see Remus blush, even with his face pressed against Sirius's shoulder. Were Lupin and Sirius…but he didn't even get to finish the question in his head, but they answered it all the same.

Sirius put his hands on Remus's waist and brought their faces close together, their foreheads touching.

"I like you, Remus," said Sirius, almost a whisper, his mouth inches away from Remus's; just what he had said in the last memory.

Harry stood stock still, as if rooted to the spot, he couldn't move, could only watch as Remus nodded and slowly but surely, they both leaned closer and…kissed. Harry did not know what to do, didn't even know what to think. His mind was buzzing but no thoughts were connecting. How could this be? How could he not know? This _has _to be a joke, a sick joke. Sirius and…Lupin? His godfather and his ex-defense against the dark arts teacher were teenage lovers. Harry had never heard about Sirius having girlfriends, but he just assumed it wasn't something Sirius was keen on talking about. And Lupin, well, being a werewolf was hard to keep from someone when you're in a relationship but…I guess if that person became an Animagus for you it wouldn't really matter, now would it?

He watched them kiss deeply, as if they had done it a hundred times before (which, Harry reminded himself, they probably had), their mouths moving in unison against one another's.

He wanted to run, get away from them; he didn't want to watch them kiss anymore. He had to talk to someone, anyone about this. _How could I not have known?_ He kept repeating over and over inside of his head. But surprisingly, he wasn't disgusted, he was just…angry. Angry that Sirius had felt the need to keep it from him; did he think Harry so much as a little kid? Harry didn't care that Sirius was in love with a man, he only cared that there was this whole other side of Sirius that Harry never known about. It left him devastated. Did he really not know his godfather?

He wanted to leave. But just as he was about to turn, the door behind him opened and a figure appeared.

"Um, professor, I was wondering…" but the person trailed off as he saw right through Harry and his eyes landed on Lupin and Sirius.

But at the sound of the boy's voice, they had jumped apart as if they'd both just been given an electric shock. Harry saw that the boy who had interrupted looked like a younger, and less handsome, version of Sirius. He had the same dark hair, but he was smaller and slighter. Harry had never seen him before, but he felt he knew who it was…

"Get out!" yelled Sirius suddenly, taking a step towards his younger brother, "what are you doing in here?"

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Regulus's shocked face turned into a smirk as he said this, watching as his brother's face turn bright pink. Remus looked incredibly awkward and horrified, sitting on the desk, his hand clenching Sirius's sleeve and his face bright red.

"None of your business," Sirius growled and pulled out his wand, glaring at Regulus.

"Sirius…" Remus moaned, tugging on Sirius's sleeve. Sirius ignored him, keeping his eyes fixed on his brother's sneering face, but he seemed to soften slightly at Remus's touch.

"I can't wait to tell mom and dad, they'll finally have an excuse to disown you, they've just been dying to do so, boy, _you'll_ have a fun summer," Regulus said, "who knew the infamous Sirius Black is a-," but Sirius, his hands shaking in anger sent a burst of blue sparks out of the end of his wand straight at Regulus. Regulus sidestepped the attack easily and it went shooting out the open classroom door.

"Watch it, you don't want the whole school to find out about you two, especially your dear friends, what will they say?" said Regulus snidely. Harry knew Sirius didn't like the idea of that. Then he started to wonder…did James ever know about them? Maybe Harry wasn't the only one left out of the loop.

"Eff you," Sirius spat. Regulus laughed a hardy laugh, and then was gone, his robes swishing behind him, a gleeful skip in his step. Remus jumped down lightly from the desk, he still looked wary and slightly frightened, then took a step towards Sirius. He was still staring at the spot his brother had just left, his eyes glazed over.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's middle and said, muffled into his back, "I'm sorry." Sirius turned slowly and took Remus into his arms, pressing him to his chest.

" 'S alright," he mumbled into Remus's hair, "not your fault at all."

"I never would have thought…we should have been more careful…is your brother really going to te-," but Sirius's lips were what cut him off.

The memory started to change again, Harry wanted to leave, he didn't want to know about anymore secrets he would never have the chance to ask his godfather about. He figured he never should have entered the pensive in the first place; it was his own fault.

But before he knew it, he was back in Grimauld Place. But he hadn't transported out of the pensive…had he? As he looked around, he noticed that it wasn't the Grimauld Place Harry had become accustomed to and had left earlier that day. He was in the entrance hallway now, and the entire place was clean, very, very clean. The threadbare rugs were full and void of dirt and grime and there was no screaming portrait of Sirius's mother behind a curtain.

Instead, there was the real life Sirius's mother, coming into view from the kitchen, even scarier in person. But there wasn't much difference between the portrait and her; they looked the exact same…and they were both screaming.

"SIRIUS!" she yelled up the stairs, her voice ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. Her face was red with anger and her hands were clenched into fists, shaking. There was no answer from upstairs.

"SIRIUS!!" she screamed even louder this time. There was a bang as a door upstairs flew open, footsteps, and finally Sirius's face appeared at the top of the stairs.

"IS IT TRUE?!" she continued to yell, even though her son was in full view now.

He sighed, as if he had been expecting this, "is what true, mother?" he asked calmly.

"What your brother told me?! That you and that…that…boy!" it seemed she couldn't stand to get the words out, as if they'd dirty her lips.

"What?" he said. If Harry didn't know better, he would have sworn Sirius was enjoying this; getting his mom all worked up, making her say stuff she didn't want to say, it was just something Sirius would do.

"ARE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT LUPIN BOY?!" his mother screamed, spit flying from her lips. _Sirius was probably glad he wasn't standing right infront of her,_ thought Harry as he made a face.

"Yes," he said, just as calmly as before. His mom seemed beyond words, she just stuttered for a moment, her nostrils flaring.

"H-how could you?" she finally managed to get out, "you're already…an ungrateful bastard…how can you still continue to do this to me?! WHAT ARE YOU PUNISHING ME FOR?!" she screamed this last part again.

"You're only punishing yourself, my relationship with Remus has nothing to do with you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry was very impressed.

"You're never seeing him again, EVER, I'll make sure of that, you and that bloody little…_mudblood _will never get a chance to embarrass this family again," she said, her voice shaking.

Sirius's eyes flashed suddenly, "You can talk badly about me all you want, but don't _ever _say anything bad about Remus again."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING? DO YOU NOT CARE IF YOU CAN NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN?" her rage seemed to shoot towards the ceiling as if she were growing, it was scary.

"I'll see him again whether you want me to or not, so I don't really care what you throw at me now, it's none of your business what I do with my life," said Sirius.

"Oh yes it IS MY BUSINESS," couldn't she just talk normally? "You have NO RIGHT to put this family to shame, just WAIT till your father gets home." _That_ didn't even perturb Sirius. He just shrugged and said, "And what'll he do about it? Scream at me some more? So what? That's not going to stop me loving Remus, and anyway, it's not like I wasn't expecting all of this."

"So you knew this was coming?" she seemed put down by that.

Sirius half-shrugged as if to say _what can I say?_ "I knew Regulus was going to tell you and Dad, I'm surprised he didn't tell both of you at the same time, probably scared of Dad blowing up at him for not telling you guys sooner."

"You're name will be erased from the family tree!" she yelled as if this were a threat. _Jeez lady, take it down a notch_ thought Harry, starting to get annoyed.

"Pfft, like I care about that," said Sirius lightly.

His mother let out a derisive sound and stormed off in the direction of the kitchen, her face still red and her normally sleek hair was coming out of its bun.

Harry suddenly realized…he finally knew what had caused the fight for Sirius to run away to Harry's father's house. He wondered why he hadn't gone to Lupin's house. Too obvious if they came looking for him? Possibly.

Harry took one more look up at his godfather, his face a mixture of partial concern and smugness. And then, once again, the world shifted and Harry found himself falling into another memory.

The moment Harry touched the ground and the colors around him shifted into actual objects, he could feel tension and panic all around him. He was in the exact hallway in Grimauld Place where the room to the pensive had been. Loud and rushed voices filled the house; Harry could make out a few phrases, some with his own name thrown into it.

Then Harry suddenly knew at what point of Sirius's life he was in; the day he had gone to the Ministry of Magic to supposedly save Sirius.

He hadn't realized how much panic he had caused…and all of his original grief came flooding back into him.

But a figure suddenly came into view and Harry's heart leapt as the grief continued to engulf his mind. Sirius came hurriedly up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was about to run into Harry when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Sirius!" it was Lupin. He was panting when he reached the top of the stairs and Sirius took two long strides over to him and pulled him into his arms.

He whispered something so quietly, Harry had to move right up to them to hear, "Please, if anything happens to me, look out for Harry."

Lupin nodded, "Of course." They stared at each other for another moment then Sirius said, "I love you, I love you so much, and I always will, don't forget that." _ It was as if he had known something was going to happen to him,_ Harry thought.

"I know, and I love you too, I don't think I could ever stop," said Lupin, his eyes glassy as if trying to keep back tears. And they kissed…their last kiss. Harry suddenly felt tears of his own slide down his cheeks. He quickly brushed them away but the feeling of dread didn't disappear.

He had done this. Not on purpose, but he had ripped them apart in the worst way. Harry before had never thought about how Lupin must have felt about losing one of his best friends…but now…it's even worse that they were truly in love with each other. More than Harry had ever realized.

But no…it wasn't his fault, he had to keep telling himself that or he thought he'd die of the anguish. It was Voldemort; the one who had torn apart Harry's own family, and now these two lovers. Anger suddenly rampaged through Harry, replacing the sorrow and giving him a burning feeling of hate.

Now, he had to get away, he needed to talk to someone, to share these feelings of hate and despair…and he knew just the person.

**Author's Note:**Sniff I'm such a sap, even when I'm writing my own stories! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Can you guess who he's gonna go talk to? That's next chapter! I'll get it up as soon as I can, but school's starting Tuesday and I have to do something crazy and fun before summer ends, and I'm sorry, but writing fan fiction doesn't count as crazy. Fun, yes, but not crazy. Please tell me your thoughts on this story, and I apologize for, you know, changing things around with the summer after 5th year. Thanks for reading!


End file.
